Cop-Tur
Challenge of the Gobots Like most of the Renegades, Cop-Tur isn't especially smart. He has something of a sick sense of humor, and often lets off a vicious chuckle when he comes across a weaker foe. He can fire energy blasts from his hands or eyes. Cop-Tur can use his rotor blades in either mode to create localized hurricanes, or (in robot mode) a sword or spinning hand-held blade weapon. In vehicle mode used a tractor beam which he uses to haul cargo as large as himself while flying. Animated series In the pilot series "The Battle for Gobotron" Crasher and Cop-Tur aided Cy-Kill when he stole the astrobeam and escaped Gobotron to Earth. Cop-Tur was, along with Crasher, Cy-Kill's regular muscle on the Renegades' frequent forays to Earth, beginning with the Renegades' first attempt to conquer the planet. Due to the nature of his vehicle mode, he would often be pitched into aerial combat with Guardian commander Leader-1, invariably coming off second best . He also developed something of a rivalry with the Guardian Flip Top. In "It's The Thought That Counts" episode #6 Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher, Jeeper-Creeper, Pincher, and Snoop attacked the lab, but it was defended by Leader-1, Baron Von Joy, Blaster, Dozer, Dumper, Road Ranger, Scooter, Scratch and Turbo. Although the Guardians were winning the battle, an accidental backfire from Baron Von Joy's weapon allowed the Renegades to escape. In "Doppleganger" episode #23 Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Snoop attacked Leader-1, Turbo, Scooter and Small Foot. Crasher wounded Small Foot. After attaining recordings of the Guardians the Renegades retreated. Using the recordings Cy-Kill had Herr Fiend program robot duplicates of the Guardians. When demonstrating Space Bender weapon to Unicom Leader-1 learned that the Renegades were attacking Washington. The Renegades ambushed Leader-1 and replaced him with his duplicate. Leading the Command Center back to Gobotron and getting rid of Scooter and Small Foot the Renegades then released duplicates of Path Finder, Rest-Q, Van Guard and Turbo. Small Foot and Scooter were able to capture the Turbo duplicate and learn where their friends were being held. Cy-Kill then replaced Good Knight. Using the duplicate Turbo the Guardians infiltrated the Renegade base, freed the captured Guardians and escape from Spoons and Fitor. Although blocked by the Renegades, Scooter used a hologram of Zod to make the Renegades flee. Making it back to Gobotron the Guardians were attacked by the Guardian duplicates. The real Guardians were able to defeat their duplicates with the aid of the real Zeemon, Hans-Cuff and Rest-Q. Cy-Kill then arrived in Thrustor with more duplicates, but Small Foot was able to stop with robots using the Space Bender, which would fuse their robot brains. In "Scooter Enhanced" episode #24 Scooter and Small Foot joined Nick and A.J. to watch a car stunt show which was attacked by Crasher, Buggyman and Fly Trap. Small Foot fought Buggyman and defeated him, but the Renegades regained the upper hand until the Guardians were rescued by Leader-1 and Turbo who arrived in Power Suits. Cy-Kill vowed to gain Power Suits for the Renegades. Scooter decided he needed more firepower, so he had Baron Von Joy remove his damaged holo projector in favor of a blaster unit. Screw Head, Bad Boy and Cop-Tur were sent to attack Unicom bases and distract the Guardians while Cy-Kill, Crasher and Scorp attempted to take the suits from the Guardian Command Center. Small Foot and Scooter were able to delay the Renegades until Leader-1 and Turbo returned to chase away the Renegades. Realizing he was a better Guardian with his holo projector, Scooter had it reinstalled. In episode #27, "Tarnished Image" Doctor Go creates a device that allows the Renegades to appear like Guardians. Cy-Kill, Crasher and Cop-Tur disguise themselves as Leader-1, Scooter and Turbo and go on a rampage on Earth while the real Guardians are sent on a fake rescue mission. When the Guardians return they are banished from Earth by the humans. The Guardians are eventually able to prove the Renegades staged the attacks, chase them off and capture Doctor Go. In episode #38, "The Seer" Cy-Kill and his minions Block Head, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Pincher kidnap a young blind psychic named Shaun Roberts and his mother from Unecom with the help of the human traitor Major Benedict. Cy-Kill uses the brain stormer to read the boy's mind. Shaun and his mother are rescued by Leader-1, Scooter, Turbo and Van Guard. An overload by the brain stormer robs the boy of his psychic powers and he is returned home safely. Films Cop-Tur was among the Renegade Gobot forces who aided the Rock Lord Magmar on the planet Cordax. Robo Machines In the ''Eagle'' comic storyline, Cop-Tur was built on Earth by Stron-Domez, and first saw action taking control of a factory in Birmingham. He only had a short life, as soon afterwards the factory was rushed by the Robotron Security Forces, and Cop-Tur was captured. He was deactivated, and his body most likely remained on board the SF Command Centre at the end of the series. Fitor was presumably built from scratch by Stron-Domez as no-one else was seen to board the vessel on Robotron. Toy *''Gobots'' Cop-Tur (1983) :Cop-Tur's toy was a re-release of the Machine Robo Gyro Robo figure (MR-04). It was first issued in 1983, and was available until the end of the line. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ycaw8JX_yFk&feature=related It was also released in Europe. http://www.google.com/patents?id=Xdg9AAAAEBAJ&dq=Katsushi+Murakami References External links *http://www.toyarchive.com/Gobots/Regular/Coptur.html Category:Renegades Category:Gobots